Saving Grace
by MJlover20
Summary: What is Peeta was saved with Katniss after the Quell? First story so be nice please!
1. Chapter 1

Everything felt so foreign. The plain white sheets, the almost transparent white walls, the slow _drip, drip, drip_ of the medicine needle plunged deep into my arm… it all felt out of place. Not like home.

That's when I remembered. I wasn't home. I was in the Quarter Quell.

No. I shook my groggy head. I was safe. Safe. Safe for the moment, but where was I?

I heard a scream coming from the outside of the large room I was laying in. The scream came again, and I knew who the voice belonged to.

_Peeta. _

The thought of him being hurt sent me into a panic. I tried desperately to get off the bed, but as soon as I raised my head, the room spun. Trying to raise my arms, I realized they, along with the rest of me, were restrained, not allowing me to move anything but my throbbing head.

The morpheling going through my veins coaxed my eyes shut again. But I resisted. Peeta's safety was more important.

"Peeta!" I shouted as loudly as I could. "Peeta!"

The sliding door leading to my room opened, and I fully expected the foul stench of blood to reach my nose, to indicate that my life was over.

Instead, I saw my perfectly sober mentor in front of me. "Haymitch?" I whispered, my body slumping back to the mattress. Maybe I was safe.

"Nice to see you awake, sweetheart."

I struggled to see past him. Plutarch sat at a wide table, talking to someone sitting across from him. What was going on?

"Where's Peeta?" I asked, even more harshly than I wanted too.

"He's fine. A little beat up. Better than you, though I guess that's not saying much."

"Where's Peeta?" I repeated, nearly growling at him.

Haymitch sighed and my stomach plunged. He had to be here, I heard him. But something was wrong. Something was defiantly wrong.

"He's here, he's in another room getting treated. The treatment's just not going as easy as it did with you. He wants to see you."

"Why'd I hear him scream?"

"Those screams were for you…"

My heart leaped.

_No Katniss_. I argued with myself. _Focus on one thing at a time. _

"What?" I choked out. Haymitch patiently told me that the doctors wouldn't let him see me until we had both recovered significantly. Apparently, Peeta didn't like that very much.

"I don't blame him," I said, angrily. "I want to see him too. And I want to know what the hell is going on. Why are we both not dead?"

Haymitch just smiled at me. "As soon as the two of you are able to keep your eyes open for more than five minutes, we'll explain everything."

My eyes fell shut as he stalked out of the room. The last thought in my head before I fell asleep was _Peeta_….

When I woke up again, the restraints had been undone. The small medicine drip had been pushed to the side of the room, and the pounding in my head was down to a slight thump against my forehead.

Sitting up slowly, I got used to moving my body again. The gash Johanna had cut in my upper arm was now completely healed. I could tell I was not nearly as hungry or thirsty as I was before. Before what? Before Haymitch had rescued us? I still wasn't sure if rescued was the right word.

I touched my feet to the ground, raising myself up carefully. My thoughts were solely on Peeta, and trying to reach him before Haymitch or… I shivered, Plutarch, could stop me.

I pressed a small red button that sent the door flying open. On the other side Haymitch, Plutarch, Johanna, and Finnick all sat around the table I had seen earlier. Four sets of eyes turned to look at me and they all smiled.

"Morning sunshine," Johanna smiled, the closest to a nice thing I'd ever heard her say.

I barely even acknowledged that she had spoken. My eyes searched the room, but the four in front of me where the only beings present.

Haymitch politely asked me to sit. As soon as I did, the four lunged in to a plan of rebellion. How everything starting in the arena had been part of this plan that only Peeta and I were unaware of. That was why Plutarch, as the head gamemaker, had allowed victors to go back in the arena. He knew we would be able to carry out the plan, even without knowing it. They then explained that District 12 was destroyed, along with others. And that we were all going to the underground District 13.

I stared at my hands, nodding occasionally to indicate that I heard them.

"We want you to be our 'Mockingjay'."

My head shot up. What? I was to be their what?

Plutarch launched their latest ideas about me staring in propaganda films, no fighting. I nodded, in a haze. What else would I do anyways? I might as well be a prop in the Rebellion. I wanted Snow dead more than anything.

"Wait!" I said, finally breaking my silence. "What about my mother and… and Prim?" My eyes watered. "Did they…?"

Johanna nodded in a hurry. "Don't worry, Katniss. Gale, his family, and yours made it out in time."

I released a breath of air. "Peeta's?"

Finnick slowly shook his head and my heart took that plunge again. Oh Peeta. I stood up abruptly. "I need to see him." _Since when did you 'need' Peeta, Katniss?_

Plutarch arched his eyebrows and Haymitch nodded. "Come with me then, girl on fire." Plutarch sighed, beckoning me into another room off of this main hall.

I almost spit. "Girl on fire" was Cinna's nickname for me. Maybe even Haymitch's. But NOT Plutrach's.

My thoughts disappeared when I saw Peeta, his eyes wide open, grinning at me. I threw a look at my tour guide, and Plutarch had the good graces to go back into the room we had come from. My feet somehow led me to Peeta's bed.

"Hi," I choked out. I reached out a hand to stroke his cheek, as smooth and familiar as ever.

"Katniss," he smiled, tears in his bright blue eyes. All I wanted to do was cuddle up next to him. To have everything else go away, and for once be able to be truly happy while with Peeta.

His hand, over mine on his cheek brought me back to reality. He was safe. That's all that mattered right now. "Are you okay?" he whispered.

Tears had started forming in my eyes as my head started to pound again, and I took in the thought of losing him. I nodded quickly, trying to cover up the tears in my eyes. "No… Yea, I'm fine. I…I just…" I couldn't finish. The thought of us both surviving and being here, together…

He shifted to the right side of his bed. He patted the open spot next to him, smiling.

I responded immediately, climbing up next to him. I breathed in his scent. The scent that had comforted me in the cave during our first Hunger Games. The scent that surrounded me after a horrible nightmare. Peeta's scent.

I suddenly realized that everything I had to do to keep us alive during the Games was what I still needed to _live_. Being in love with Peeta was not something I could just turn off and on. It was real. So, so, so real.

So real that I started sobbing. My whole body shook as Peeta's arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"Katniss…" he whispered. "It's okay…we're here now. We're alive."

I shook my head, trying to indicate I was crying for a whole different reason. For the reason that I was going to have to break his heart. Because I couldn't get married. I couldn't have children. Could I? But I couldn't hide it from him either. He'd figure it out.

"No!" I cried, ashamed at how much he was having an effect on me. "Peeta… I…"

His arm tightened. "What is it, Kat?" he whispered, his breath hot against my ear. Everything in me tingled. "What's wrong?"

I buried my face in his chest. Gathering up the courage from his occasional strokes in my hair, I looked up. "Peeta… I… I'm so sorry. For everything I put you through after the first Games. I was afraid. And… I…I'm still afraid."

After I didn't elaborate, Peter pulled away from me just enough to look into my eyes. "Afraid of what, Katniss? Of Snow?" I shook my head. "The Games?" No. "Haymitch? Plutarch?" Again I shook his guesses away.

"Of you," I whispered.

The hurt in his eyes killed me. His arms came off of me faster than I could shoot an arrow.

"No! No!" I almost laughed. "Peeta, no. That came out wrong, I'm sorry. I'm not afraid of YOU. I… I'm afraid of US." His confused expression asked for an explanation. "I'm afraid because…Because I love you."

Peeta's eyes lit up. Suddenly his lips were on mine. This was a kiss I'd never experienced before. This kiss wasn't for the cameras. This kiss was for me and Peeta. His arms were around me again and I smiled, genuinely for the first time. I pulled away and felt a hot liquid on my face. I knew it wasn't my tears this time. "Peeta?"

His eyes opened, tears spilling over. "You're all I have left, Katniss." I nodded, indicating that he didn't have to explain. His family hadn't made it. "And I never thought… I mean, I sorta thought you'd be with Gale after this… That I was just a hindrance because the Capitol MADE us be together…"

I shook my head hard, kissing at his tears. "No, Peeta. I want you…I, I wouldn't be able to move on if anything ever happened to you. I can't survive without you." My words again seemed to fail in telling him how much he meant to me, but he understood. His face nuzzled against my neck, what I know were happy tears flowing down our cheeks, and I sighed. This. This was perfect. I loved him, and I knew, without a doubt he'd wait until I was ready to get married.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews everyone! They mean a lot, so please, keep 'em coming!

I can't believe it. The war's over. Finnick, Boggs, Coin, Snow…Prim, all gone. Gale and my mother were gone too, although not dead… just too far gone. My mother buried in work and Gale buried in jealousy, starting from when we landed in District 13 and Peeta's hand was securely around mine…never letting me go…

I hadn't been allowed to fight in the war. Coin hated me; I knew that, but not enough to send me to get killed. Not the Mockingjay. But she did send my sister. And Gale. And Peeta, at the very end. And me, I suppose, to kill Snow. Though I ended up sending my arrow straight through her heart. She couldn't start the very thing that I was trying to get rid of, again. No. We were going to live in a country without the Hunger Games.

The nightmares were always bad, but now they're worse. Now they're nearly every night, only stopping when Peeta shakes me awake, then holds me while I cry.

A couple nights ago, I was plagued with a nightmare that Peeta was a mutt. That he was trying to kill me. I was so overcome by fear that I got up in my sleep. I unconsciously pressed against the wall as Peeta walked towards me.

"Katniss," he whispered. "Katniss, it's okay. This isn't real, this isn't real. I love you, sweetheart. I'm not trying to hurt you."

"Get away from me!" I screamed as I felt myself struggle with what was real and what was part of my dream.

Peeta stopped in his tracks. I could see him inhale slowly. "Your name is Katniss Everdeen. You're seventeen years old. You've survived the Hunger Games twice, the Rebellion, and you're here, in District 12 with me, Peeta Mellark. I'd never hurt you, Katniss. I love you." He whispered shakily, tears coming to his eyes.

I shook my head. "You can't love me… No one could ever love me if they knew what I've done." I sank to the floor and started balling.

"No, no…Katniss…" Peeta cried, kneeling down to the floor next to me and cradling me against his chest. "Sshhh… I love you. I do, I promise. Nothing was your fault. I love you, I love you." He kept whispering those three words to me until I stopped crying.

He rocked back and forth. "I love you. Don't ever doubt that Katniss." I nodded, my heart heavy. Heavy from the crying I'd just done. Heavy from the sweet words coming from my boyfriend's mouth.

He kissed my cheek, gently.

My eyes closed. "I'm sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for, Katniss?" He whispered, his breath hot against my face.

"For being so scared of you just now…"

"You don't have to be sorry." He kissed me, his lips warm and tasting like cinnamon cloves. Cloves, like what I had to eat in the Games.

My breath hitched. "Peeta… Peeta…" Flashbacks from the Games hit me hard again. "Peeta!"

He leaped backwards, fright in his eyes.

I used my left hand to steady myself on the bedpost. "I'm…I'm getting a…"

"A flashback?" He asked, knowingly, rubbing my back.

I nodded, leaning my head down. Eating the rabbit, cloves, saving Peeta, the feast, trees, sleeping bags that were never warm enough, Rue… all these memories came flooding over me in a living nightmare. I screamed out as I swallowed the berries, hand clutched to Peeta's both in my vision and in real life.

The vision faded as the gamemakers took us away. "God…" I breathed as it passed.

"Is it over?" Peeta whispered, rubbing my back and kissing my temple gently.

I nodded. "How…How did you know what it was?"

Peeta looked down sadly. "I get those too sometimes."

I gulped. "You never told me…"

"They always happen at night, so sometimes I can't tell the difference between a nightmare and a flashback. They often go together…" He looked sad. "But other times, the flashbacks are much worse. I can see you soothing me… But, but I feel the memories even stronger…"

I nodded. "Yes, yes. I felt you there, but I…"

"Couldn't shake the flashbacks," we both whispered in unison. I nodded, relieved in a selfish way that I was not the only one going through it. Peeta really was the only person who could understand me.

I took a couple deep breaths and sighed as he gathered me up and sat me in his lap. "I'm sorry, Katniss. Those are the worst…I would never wish that on anyone…."

I started sobbing again. "How can you put up with me? You shouldn't love me!"

He shook his head, putting his hand on the top of my head, pressing my face into his shoulder. "I don't deserve you, Katniss. I've loved you for as long as I can remember…But I never thought…"

He trailed off, clutching me closer. I inhaled, his scent overcoming me, just as it did that night after the Quell. I sighed. "I'm so sorry…"

He pulled back and smiled sadly. "It's okay, sweetheart. We're okay."

"I love you," I whispered, with all the strength I had. I don't say it very much, so when I said it, I wanted to make sure he knew.

He kissed me gently. "Oh, Katniss…" He paused, looking at me. "Katniss, I've wanted to ask you this for a long time. You saying those words to me just now, that…that's the only encouragement I need."

I probably looked just as confused as I felt because he started to laugh. "Sweetheart, I love you more than anything in the world. I know you still don't want children, so I'm not asking you this to force you into anything. Things can still go at your pace. But you mean everything to me. And I want to make sure we are each other's forever." He pulled something out of the small box sitting at the end of the bed. He opened it, and a beautiful gold band, with **my** pearl centered in the middle of it, shined back at me.

"Katniss Everdeen. Will you marry me?"

I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe. All I could do was nod my head up and down. My tears now came down for an entirely different reason. "Yes…" I finally managed to choke out. "Yes Peeta!" I grinned, sincerely happy he had changed my mind in such a short amount of time since the war.

Peeta admitted to me later, that of every nightmare he's had to shake me from, this was the most gut wrenching. "But," he had added. "The outcome was the best thing I ever could have hoped for."


	3. Chapter 3

**A little shorter chapter… Not really the way I wanted it, but that's okay! Have an idea for one more chapter after this so let me know if I should continue! xxx**

The nightmares seemed to get better after that. Our wedding came up quickly. The toasts… I'll never forget what he said to me.

"Katniss Everdeen, Girl on Fire, Mockingjay… I have loved you all of my life. I first met you and you were just Katniss Everdeen. The strongest girl I'd ever known who would do anything to help her family. But during the Games, I fell in love with the Girl on Fire. The one who would stop at nothing to keep me safe. Who would rather defy the Capitol then decide who would die. Finally, I fell again for the Mockingjay. The one who wouldn't quit until the government was defeated. The one who made me want to try even harder to make things better for the next generation. The one who was finally able to love and be loved. Now, I'm meeting a new girl. Katniss Mellark. The one who I know is going to be there with me when I wake up screaming. The one I get to see right before I close my eyes, and right after I open them. Through everything, you're still Katniss. The girl I have loved since I was five years old. And I'll never stop, Sweetheart. Always."

The love in his voice that night made me want to ditch every thought I had about how horrible it'd be to have a child. But our wedding night still didn't go as people would have thought.

"Katniss," Peeta knocked on the bathroom door and I wanted to scream at him. But I couldn't through my tears.

"What is it, Peeta?"

"We don't have to do this…" Peeta said through the closed door.

I stood up and opened the door a crack. "I thought this was what you wanted?" I said the words nastily.

Peeta shook his head. "Katniss… Our wedding night is supposed to be special. For both of us. If you aren't ready than we don't have to…do that." He blushed and looked down.

Here Peeta was, not forcing me to do anything. And yet here I was, sticking accusations in his face and making him embarrassed. _Way to start off the married life, Katniss._

"We've talked about this," Peeta said as gently as he could. "I do not want to force you into anything…"

"I know," I whispered. "I know we've talked about it. But I made the decision during the toasts that I'd do it. We would. And now…" I couldn't help it. I hiccupped on a sob and before I knew it, his arms were wrapped around me and my silk robe. His bare chest smelt like soap, and I lost it even more.

"Katniss…" he soothed. "Whenever you're ready, sweetheart. I knew it wasn't going to be tonight. That's okay."

I nodded. He smiled, kissing my forehead, and lifted me into his arms. He carried me to our bed and laid me down. After climbing in next to me, his arms sought me out again. "Come here…"

I snuggled up against my husband. _Husband_. That had the best sound to it. I smiled at what was said after our ceremony earlier today. _Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark!_

Mrs. Peeta Mellark.

Mrs. Mellark.

_Katniss Mellark. _

I smiled. I am his. And judging by the way he sleeps with his arms protectively around me every night, he is defiantly mine.

"This was the best decision I've ever made in my life," I whispered against his chest.

"What?" He chuckled. "Marrying me or not sleeping with me?"

I laughed, wrapping my arms securely around his shoulders, and kissed him. "The marrying part, you genius."

The kissing continued and Peeta finally pulled back, smiling. "Can't say I'm too depressed about this decision either," He grinned, pulling me closer.

We spent the rest of our wedding night talking. We talked about the Games, when I realized I loved him, my father, his mother, Prim, Rue, Gale, the Rebellion, our favorite district, even what we hated most about President Snow. But everything we brought up made us smile in remembrance, or in a joking matter. Sadness was not permitted in our presence. Not tonight. Tonight was about happiness and moving on with our lives. Our lives as one. One broken, yet still alive person joined together by the simple toasting of bread.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is the last chapter, but I will do an epilogue! Check out my new story "Back on the Ground" Reviews make my day!**

It wasn't much longer until Peeta persuaded me yet again. At the time when I least expected it.

We were sitting in front of the newly installed TV. Happy things always showed on the news now. No more Hunger Games once a year. No more death threats or messages from President Snow. Instead, singers and musicians came over the set. And dramas and little kids singing. Sometimes there were sad moments paying tribute to the fallen heroes of the Rebellion. But tonight was happy, a newly found singer performing for the first time in the Town Square of District 10.

I snuggled against Peeta's side as the show started. He kissed my head gently and I smiled, so happy, even after everything that happened.

The only reason was because of this man sitting next to me. Peeta helped me live again. I smiled at his sweet willingness to wait for months after our wedding. I looked at the calendar up on the wall. Yes, tomorrow would be six months since our wedding night.

_Six months, Katniss. He's waited six more months for you to be ready._

I frowned at myself. Who was I to be so scared? And of what? Of him hurting me? No… Peeta would be so gentle, I was sure of that. Of children? Yes. But would that really be so bad? We had passed Reaping Day about three weeks ago, and all of the children in all twelve districts were safe. No. It wouldn't be horrible to want a baby. A perfect mix of me and Peeta.

I leaned up, making the decision quicker than I have ever decided anything in my life. I had already wasted six months…

I kissed him. Slowly, passionately. I tried to get him to understand what I was saying without using words.

But he didn't get it. He pulled back after the few minutes of kissing started to get to more than we'd ever done without breaking apart. "Katniss…?"

"I'm ready, Peeta. Really," I breathed, attaching my lips to his again.

I don't think I've seen him smile bigger than he did when he heard me say that. He picked me up and carried me into our bedroom, closing the door with one foot.

Afterwards, I laid staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't scared anymore. Peeta was everything I had dreamed of and more.

I just couldn't sleep. His soft breathing next to me, the thoughts of earlier just invaded my mind. I was truly happy. Happy even after being traumatized. Snow didn't take away the real love from me and my husband, and he never could have.

I was so lost in thought I didn't see Peeta awake and staring at me. Not until he whispered, "Katniss?" against my cheek.

I grinned, shivering at the sound of my name from his lips. "Hmm…Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

I grinned and, for the first time, I answered that question with a positive answer. "Absolutely nothing, Peeta."

I felt his smile against my skin. "You're okay…?"

I turned to face him, my leg crossing over his. "Yes. More than okay." I snuggled as close as I could to him, kissing his chest gently.

He hugged me and I knew that no matter what, as long as Peeta was here with me, I'd really be better than okay.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue! Sorry this took me a while to update guys! Check out my new story "Back on the Ground" pleaseee! Oh, and reviews make my day! So thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story! I'm going to continue writing for THG, so keep an eye out! Thanks xxxx**

There is no sound more beautiful to my ears than the shrieks of my children playing, carefree, in the meadow beyond our house. As I stand at the window, washing the dishes from this morning's breakfast, I smile at three year old Prim and five year old Finn chasing after each other.

I feel two strong arms wrap around my waist. "You should be leaving, sweetheart," but I smile because my husband of thirteen years never leaves without giving me and the kids a proper goodbye.

But as I look at the small clock on the wall, I realize he really is going to be late for the grand opening of his bakery in District 9.

He catches my look at the time and smiles. "You don't think I'd go to work on the most special day of the year, did you?"

I look at him, puzzled. "Peeta…?" We never do things for our anniversary. And the children's birthdays weren't until winter time.

He smiles his brilliant movie star smile. "You forgot?"

I wrack my brain trying to figure out what he is talking about. "No, I…" I smile, embarrassed. "Yes, I suppose I did. Peeta, what is going on?"

He laughs and pulls out small box. "Here, this should explain."

I open the box, a beautiful set of pearl earrings and a necklace to match stare back at me. My jaw drops as I try to figure out why he is giving me these.

"Today…" I say as it dawns on me. "Today's the fifteen year anniversary…"

"Of getting out of the first Hunger Games," Peeta nods, taking the jewelry out of my hand and clasping the necklace around my neck.

I can't help myself and start to cry. "Thank you…" I whisper, bringing my hands to my face.

"For what, Katniss?" He almost laughs. He wraps his arms around me, bringing me close to his chest.

"For this…" I pause. "And for standing by me for fifteen years…" I croak, holding on to him as if our lives depended on it. I remind myself that years ago, his life did. I start crying even harder.

He strokes my hair. "Sweetheart," he starts, the love in his voice overwhelming. "I love you more than words can say. I would've been truly broken if you had decided to walk away from me after the Rebellion. I've stayed with you because I know that you are the only person who will ever understand me." He pauses for a second. "I guess we'll never be able to stop owing each other, huh?"

I laugh at him, cheered up for a moment.

But I slip into the same depressed mood. "I can't believe I forgot. You… This is the day you saved me…" I buried my head in his chest again.

"Come here," he whispers, turning me to face the window again. His lips press to the back of my neck. "You see those two kids out there?"

I nod, grasping his hand.

"They're safe, they're happy, and they are living the careless, fun childhood that we never got too. Katniss, never forget that everything we went through was to give those precious children, and children all over Panem, what we always wished we could have had. And honestly, I wouldn't trade the nightmares and the flashbacks if that meant never having the chance to fall in love with you and having Prim and Finn."

My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I really wish I was as good with words as Peeta is. "Peeta, I love you so much," is all I can manage to choke out. He kisses me, slowly and sweetly and I, for the first time, I thank Effie Trinket for pulling our names at the Reaping fifteen years ago. If Peeta and my two children are the only things I have left, it's probably a good idea to be thankful for them.

"Eeeewwww!"

I pull back just in time to see a blond head duck back outside. Peeta laughs, holding my hand and pulling me outside.

"Was that little Miss Prim I just saw?" Peeta asks out loud, rounding the corner. Prim sits there, a huge grin plastered on her face. Peeta picks her up, tickling her. "You better be happy your mama is still kissing me," he smiles as she screams for mercy.

I smile, watching my daughter, with Peeta's blond hair and my dark eyes, play with her father. Sometimes these little things go unnoticed. Not today.

Finn comes up to my leg, pulling on my long dress.

"What is it, honey?" I ask him as I bend down so that we are eye level.

He hugs me and whispers, "I love you, Mama." He stays in my arms for a moment before I realize what he just said.

I kiss his little forehead. "And I love you too, Finny." I pick him up and he lays his head on my shoulder.

Yes, sometimes these same little tokens of love are blown off, just part of our everyday lives. But today is a different day. A day to be thankful that both Peeta and I somehow came out of the arena alive. That we are able to be strong enough for each other, even if we aren't strong enough for ourselves. That by some miracle Peeta had gotten me to agree to having the most wonderful children anyone could ask for, a blessing even though I was so against it as a teenager. That somehow we are able to live again. That years ago, in the horrible thing we used to call The Hunger Games, Peeta saved me. From death at his hands, from Snow, and from myself. Peeta was, and continues to be, my Saving Grace.


End file.
